Love the way you lie
by Female Jack Frost
Summary: After a prank Mikey Feels down. So what to do? Sing a song!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own tmnt.

_**Love the way you lie**_

Mike y Was feeling down. He got in trouble this morning for pulling an awesome prank on his bros. And of course Splinter had to be right there as it happened. So to say he was in trouble was an understatement.

After twenty flips, Mike y had to even apologize to his older brothers. He found them in the living room.

"Hey Dudes?" All heads turned to him. "Uh ….I'm sorry for dying your masks pink." They turned away and said nothing. Mike took their silence as forgiveness. So he turned to leave. That's when Raph threw a sai at him. Just missing his little brother. Mike y screamed and ran.

He ended up in his room and he broke down. Tears flowed down his pale green face. It hurt to have his brothers ignore him. Only one song came to his mind. And fortanitly he had the song on the t-pod.

He grabbed it and turned it to the song he wanted.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_then this thing turned out so evil_

_Don't know why I'm still surprised._

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you lost your mined._

He loved his brothers. He only wanted to make them happy! But instead he only angers them. He even now was in danger of getting hurt by the hot headed turtle! He would deserve it though. It was his own fault anyway.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

His bros probably hated him now. I mean they didn't even look at him when he apologized. He couldn't stop the tears. Mike y never wanted to be hated. Especially by family.

_Now this gravel in our voices_

_Have shattered from the fight_

_And this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right._

Mike never was right it seemed. When he had a good idea it wasn't even considered! It was like he wasn't even there.

_Because you feed me flames from your hands_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And its sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

He hated to have anyone mad at him let alone his brothers. But why dose he keep get cussed out more and more by Raph? What is he doing wrong!? By now the orange turtle was singing along to the chores. He sang from they way he felt.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a massacre_

_I try to run _

_but I don't want to every leave_

_Soon the walls are pulling on_

_And soak with all the memories_

The memories of how they used to laugh and play. When they were all best friends. Always happy.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand here and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you liiee_

_Love the way you lie._

After the song ended Mikey just fell asleep. Dried tears stained his mask and face but he couldn't help it.

Especially when three older brothers were outside the door listening with broken hearts. Is that the way their little brother felt? They would make it up to him. They will show him that they love him. Somehow.

**So what did you think? I love the way you lie so much. I thought it appropriate for a fanic. Please review!**


	2. Bro Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles

_ Yes it's a song fic. Get over it._

Mikey was surprised to see his older brothers. "Can I help you?" he asked. He had found his big bros in front of his door 5 minutes before. After his music stopped the orange banned turtle fell asleep. Only to be woken up by his shell cell.

He was going to leave his room, only to find 3 older turtles blocking it. "Ok so gonna answer me or what?" Mike asked again getting a little creep-ed out.

Raph, Leo and Donnie all just stood like statues. Not daring to speak. They knew it was really stalkerish to be in front of their baby brother's door with no explanation. So instead they decided to sing it instead.

Donnie:

_Sometimes I hate every stupid word you say,_

_Sometimes I want to slap you and your whole face._

_Theirs none quit like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

All Bros:

_At the same time I want to hug you_

_I wanna rap my hands around your neck._

_Your a hassle But we love you,_

_and you make us so mad we ask our selves_

_Why are we here were can we go?_

_Your the only love we ever known_

_But we hate you we don't really hate you so much it must be_

_Bro Love Bro love_

_It must be bro love _

_none else can annoy us like Bro love_

_bro love bro love_

_No one else can annoy us like you_

_Raph:_

_I try to rap little my brain around your feelings_

_I don't want to be so mean_

_Repeat after me now_

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S _

_Come on I'll say it slowly_

All Bros:

_At the same time we wanna hug you_

_we wanna rap our hands around your neck_

_Your a hassle but we love you,_

_and you make us so mad we ask ourselves_

_Why are we here were do we go?_

_Your the only love we ever known_

_Bur we hate you we don't really hate you so much it must be_

_Bro love bro love_

_It must be Bro love _

_No one else can annoy us like _

_Bro love Bro love_

_It must be bro love_

_No one else can annoy us like you_

_Leo:_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever let me be_

_But without you I'm incomplete!_

_All Bros:_

_Bro love Bro Love_

_It must be Bro love_

_No one can annoy us quiet like_

_Bro love bro love_

_It must be Bro love_

_No one can annoy us like you._

After the song was over Mikey had tears in his eyes. His older brothers saw this and wrapped him in a big hug. "I love you guys." whispers Mike.

"We love you too" says Raph. "Always" agrees Leo. They stayed like that for 10 minutes. Master Splinter watching it all.

**Ok so I know that was kinda corney but its done Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
